Evolution of Power, Part 1
This the frist episode of Ben 10: Aliens Unlimited and it is tow-part episode. Plot Ben and Kevin are returning from a misson of destroying a Weapon which could have erased human race. Suddenly the encountered by an enormous projection of Azmuth. Azmuth tells that the Controller has returned. We must reach Prymus before him. Ben tells "I am not getting it, who is this Controller? and why the hell we need to reach Prymus. Azmuth stops him " no time for too many questions" and asks them to reach Galvan Prime within next few hours. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to Prime and see Paradox is even there."Now tell me Comon!" Ben demands." I will Explain you in our way to Prymus" says Azmuth.Paradox reports he could feel The Master Awakening."Now who's this Master? Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on?" cries Ben."Why are you so impatient?" says Azmuth "We must not waste time lets go," "Prymus a plannet where all species of this universe had thier dna trapped was the frist planet where living being existed decades ago. Many Aliens lived there, the planet it self was thier source of energy and power. And the Master was their King, Prymuses King. But with days Master began to dominate the planet and to use the prymuses supreme power which was the combined power of each and every alien whose DNA was trapped in it, to conquer every planet in this universe. But the Creator who created the planet in order to stop Master took away his powers and turrned him into stone. After master there was no one too look after the palnet and its ecosystem was destroyed. The aliens living there left the planet and settled in other planets, leaving there Dna samples in the Codon stream. This lead to formation of different sepicies in diffrent Planets. Years later Galvans found out it was devasted and all the aliens Dna was found in the Codon Steam. Then they dicided to give me a proposal of using this planets resorces form my project. I built up and an semi-mechanichal eco-sytem for this planet and used the condon stream for the main sorce of Dna for my omntrixes......" "Did you say 'Trixes'?"interrupts Ben. "Shut up Ben!" Gwen stopps him. "Yes I said Trixes. But with time as more and more dna was bieng collected and uploaded inro the Codon Stream its increasing too much and has entered crust oh the planet. Even it has disturbed the planets eco-sytem.And some of it even reached the core of the planet and has Awakeded the Master who was sealed there. Now we must reach there as there only you who can control the powers of Prumus and the Controller with the help of your Ultimaitrix." "Coooooooooooool!!!" Bens says in exicted ment. "Its not how are thinking it Ben tennyson" says Azmuth seriously "Ask Pardox" "What is it Paradox?"asks Gwen. "Well you shouldn't be knowing this but Ben was defeated today" replies Paradox. "ooooooooooo"say Kevin. "Its not too funny Kevin!"says Gwen. Ben faces looks flushed and all his exicitement cools down. "You have never faced such a mighty power before in your life Kid. Be prepared"says Azmuth. Meanwhile the spaceship almost reaches Prymus. The five are taken aback to see thie planet in this condition for the first time.The whole land is on Flames and the Codon Steam has turned red. The Planet is shaking like Anything! By seeing it one can predict only one thing- "THE CALAMITY IS COMMING!" to be continued.......................... Aliens Used * Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E'levin *Azmuth *Professor Paradox Villains *Master Controller Major Events *Azmuth tells the The Histroy of Prymus. *Ben, Gwen and Kevin learn about Master Controller and sprcifications of prymus and omntrix/ultimatrix. *Azmuth gives a hint that he made multiple omtrix other than Alebedoes one or the Ultimatrix. Errors *Gwen was not with Ben and Kevin in the Spaceship , But suddenly appears when they reach prime. *Paradox tells he could feel Master Awakening while Azmuth afterwards tells he has already awakened. Trivia *This is the first episode of the sereis. *The story was written for the first time in extended version. *Its shows ben still has ultimatrix on his wrist thus makes events of Ultimate Enymy untrue and sets in a new timeline. Category:Episodes